Xanxus-nii
by Kaito Wanijima
Summary: Los recuerdos del futuro que una noche asaltaron a Xanxus, removieron otros de cuando era adolescente: Tenía un pasado con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pero, ¿qué pasará si el castaño no recuerda nada? y peor aún, ¿si alguien no quiere que recuerde? X27 y algo de R27 Buon Compleanno, Xanxus! KHR no pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**-Xanxus-nii...**** ¡¿****Xanxus-nii?!**

_**By: Kaito Wanijima**_

Maldijo a Tsunayoshi Sawada por milésima vez en la semana. _¿Por qué?_ Por lo que se le diera la gana, Xanxus no necesitaba excusas para maldecir a la gente.

Aunque decir que no había un _porque_ no sería del todo cierto, después de todo llevaba soñando con ello una semana.

Rechinó los dientes fastidiado, sirviéndose más whisky en el vaso que sostenía.

Y pensar que al principio creyó que eran simples recuerdos de su infancia/adolescencia -más adolescencia que infancia-. Oh, que equivocado estaba y que ignorante vivía. Sí, ignorante, porque en ese momento desconocía una etapa de su vida que ve a saber como coños olvido.

_Un Xanxus de 13 años lanzó un grito de ira mientras volcaba al piso el mueble que tenía más cerca, dándose cuenta en el proceso que era una mesa que sostenía un florero. Una vez conseguido su objetivo y recibido sin quererlo un poco del agua del atrezo siguió con los cuadros, que reposaban estúpidamente en la pared, sin mostrar nada relevante, sólo estúpidos paisajes que a nadie le importaban. Después de asegurarse de romperlos lo suficiente como para no tener compostura pasó al papel tapiz de un color aburrido al que no dedicarías ni más de dos segundos de apreciación._

_Estaba enojado, así que comenzó a romper cosas, como ya se le había hecho costumbre en el año que llevaba viviendo en la sede Vongola._

_Regresando al tema de interés..._

_¿Cuál era la razón de su rabieta? La basura inútil que se amontonaba en toda la mansión, ellos, sus rostros y la mierda que parloteaban. De frente todos le trataban con respeto por ser hijo de ese viejo, pero cuando creían que no les veía o escuchaba le miraban con asco y hablaban de la deshonra que era su existencia al ser hijo de una prostituta._

_Pero no era sólo eso, también estaba lo que su madre mencionó el día que conoció al anciano, cosa que también había escuchado de la boca de los inútiles que rondaban en la sede: que él sería el próximo jefe de esa familia mafiosa en particular, el décimo para ser exactos. _

_Y parte de que todos afirmaran eso también contribuía en su enojo. Él no estaba ahí como ganado que podían domesticar o en su defecto domar, cosa que demostró en sus intentos de fuga, que sucedieron más de una vez. En ese momento también se enojó por el hecho de no ser más que un mocoso y por lo tanto no poderse largar a su gusto de ese lugar. También le achacó la culpa a su madre, que ahora mismo debía estar disfrutando su vida junto al hombre con el que se había marchado -después de ver que no conseguiría nada con el noveno-, abandonándole de paso._

_Se recostó en la cama (que ahora mismo era el único lugar intacto), cansado. A pesar de que destruir unos cuantos muebles no era suficiente para dejarlo extenuado, regresaba de su entrenamiento cuando escuchó a la basura inútil hablando, así que era lógico que no tuviera tanta energía._

_Se sentía tan solo en ese lugar tan grande, porque a pesar de ser Xanxus, seguía siendo un mocoso de 14 años._

_En ese momento deseo que existiera alguien en ese maldito lugar con quien pudiera hablar de algo que no fuera mafia, entrenamientos u orígenes. _

_Y juro, sí, juró que si llegara a conocer a alguien así lo protegería con su vida._

Arrojó el vaso vacío a la cabeza de el espadachín que llegó ahí por su llamado.

-¡Voooooiii! ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa, estúpido jefe?!- Gritó el peliblanco enfadado por la agresión.

-...- Guardo silencio un segundo para después continuar.-Nos vamos a Japón, basura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Namimori, Japón.**

—Oi, Reborn, ¿estás seguro de que esto me ayudará con el examen de mañana?— Preguntaba el castaño, sentado en el suelo, mientras el arcobaleno estaba parado en la mesa.

—No preguntes y mira el reloj, Dame-Tsuna.

Realmente le divertía que su Dame-alumno fuera tan inocente. Con sólo decirle que la hipnosis le ayudaría a recordar las respuestas de su examen, el menor había caído completamente en sus redes. Y en realidad no debería sentirse bien por eso, ya que Tsuna era su alumno y tenía que entrenarlo justo para que esto no le pasara... Pero era por una buena causa.

Después de todo si lo sometía a hipnosis para descubrir sus miedos más profundos era con el fin de hacer más efectivos los entrenamientos.

Pero no se esperaba que las cosas no salieran según sus planes...

Y es que todo pasó muy rápido. La puerta abriéndose, la vaca estúpida gritando y alegando que mataría al hitman mientras sostenía en alto un par de granadas.

Quizá su primer error fue confiar en que Tsuna ya se había sumido en la hipnosis y no tendrían que volver a empezar por la interrupción del estúpido en traje de vaca.

Regresó las granadas con una patada cuando el niño las aventó, sin detener ni un segundo el vaivén del reloj. Y mencionó un:

—Lárgate, inútil.

Ese fue su segundo y fatal error.

—Lár...gate, in...util.

Al infante disfrazado de vaca le pareció que la voz del castaño había sonado terrorífica... así que con las piernas temblando gritó un:

—¡Gupyaah! ¡Mamma! ¡Tsuna está poseído!— Y se fue corriendo donde la dueña del hogar.

Mientras tanto, Reborn se sorprendió cuando escucho al castaño repetir sus palabras en una voz tan baja, como si estuviera rememorando.

—Tsuna, ¿qué pasa?

—La-Larg-ate, inú...til.— Volvió a sorprenderse -quizá ahora más- al escucharle soltar hipidos entre las palabras. Y prestando un poco más de atención, se dio cuenta de que había lagrimones a punto de ser derramados en sus ojos.

_Tsunayoshi de 4 años jugaba con una pelota en el parque de Namimori, mientras su madre, sentada en una banca, revisaba la sección de ofertas del periódico._

_Ese día Tsuna estaba muy feliz, su mami le había comprado una pelota que le gustaba mucho y había prometido hacer las hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban. A decir verdad su mamá llevaba unos días más generosa de lo normal... bueno, quizá tuviera que ver con que en una semana era su cumpleaños. Hasta su papá se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones de su trabajo de héroe para venir a verlo.(*)_

_Estaba muy feliz por todo, tan feliz que apenas y mostraba atención a sus alrededores -aunque no es como si antes lo hiciera-, pero se vio forzado a volver a la realidad cuno unas manos le empujaron haciendo que se llevara un golpe contra el suelo._

_Resistió apenas las ganas de llorar, sólo por que no quería que su mami se preocupara, aunque las ganas vinieron con más fuerza cuando escucho lo dicho por el bravucón._

_-Lárgate de aquí, inútil.- Realmente le daban muchas ganas de llorar cuando la gente le llamaba así, pero no podía hacer nada para que dejaran de hacerlo, a fin de cuentas él realmente era Bueno-para-nada-Tsuna._

_Apretando sus pequeños puños con frustración e impotencia, el pequeño niño se levantó, sintiendo la rodilla sangrante, hizo ademán de tomar su pelota pero el otro se lo prohibió._

_-Me gusta tu pelota, Dame-Tsuna. Me la quedaré. Ahora... ¡Largo!- Volviéndole a empujar haciendo que esta vez cayera de sentón. _

_Se levantó como pudo, sintiendo el dolor en su pequeño y mayugado cuerpo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, aunque no pudo evitar que los lagrimones corrieran por su rostro. Pero se dijo a si mismo que sólo sería un poco, que cuando llegara con su mami podría llorar hasta caer dormido, después de todo, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. "Ya estoy acostumbrado" se dijo a sí mismo._

_En ese momento se sintió un completo inútil, y se prometió a sí mismo que si alguien le protegía, aunque fuera una sola vez, se volvería fuerte y le regresaría el favor._

_Lo que no supo en ese instante, fue que el pensar esa pequeña oración cambiaría su vida para siempre._

—¡Tsuna!

—¿Eh?

—Por fin reaccionas, Dame-Tsuna.— "¿Reaccionar?"

—¿Qué pasó, Reborn?— Preguntó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza; le dolía horrores. Pero... ¿Qué había sido eso? Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

El bebé se le quedó viendo unos instantes, analizándolo con la mirada, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Nada, sólo te quedaste dormido.— Dijo, para saltar de la mesa y disponerse a salir del cuarto del castaño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez fuera, se recargó contra la madera, estaba, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, preocupado por el menor, había visto como Tsuna lloraba dentro de la hipnosis mencionando cosas como "Un poco más" y "Ya lloraré después", para después, despertar y fingir que no pasaba nada, aunque él mismo vio como el menor estaba a punto de romperse.

De repente sintió mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que Tsuna había visto. Quizá algo de su infancia, la cual según sabía, no había sido muy buena.

Debería volver a sumir a Tsuna en hipnosis... Aunque el sentimiento de preocupación por el castaño no había desparecido aún. Maldición. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Mejor no tocaba al pequeño Vongola hasta que haya aclarado su cabeza.

Lo que no sabía Reborn -ni nade fuera de Varia- es que pronto recibirían visitas inesperadas.

Visitas que venían cargadas de añoranza, cariño mal reprimido y... Un par de pistolas bien cargadas.

* * *

***Aquí tenía la duda de si poner minero o no, porque Tsuna tiene 4 años y por dios, ningún niño de 4 años sabe qué es un minero (Y menos alguien tan lento como Tsu-kun).**

**¡Yay! ¡Terminé! Otra vez a las carreras pero lo acabe, después de todo. Me disculpo por no producir mucho los capítulos, pero entre la escuela, el trabajo y mi ototo (Yo lo cuido mientras mi madre trabaja) no me queda mucho tiempo y siempre termino escribiendo en las madrugadas.  
**

**Ah! Tsuna no recuerda nada, hasta que Reborn lo hipnotiza. Así que no habrá mucho angst de parte de Tsuna aún (creo). Pero Xanxus ya recordó todo** **su pasado, así que él será el más golpeado con el olvido de Tsunayoshi, aunque sigue siendo Xanxus así que no lo esperen llorando por los rincones.**  


**Y... si ven "e" en lugar de "de" o algo por el estilo, por favor entiendan que hay demasiada basura en el teclado y las teclas se atoran. Lo limpiaré pronto (Quizá).**

**Ehrm, creo que eso es todo. Aunque siento que se me está olvidando algo...**

**Como sea, nos leemos el otro jueves. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Namimori, Japón**

Caminó con paso molesto, saliendo de ese lugar que le daba náuseas. Malditos aeropuertos, malditos aviones y maldito Namimori.

Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos del tiburón, diciéndole que esperara a los demás. Detuvo el paso, esperando a que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y le aventó el café que tenía en la mano.

-VOOOOOOOIIII ¡Voy a matarte estúpido jefe!- Exclamó el espadachín.

Le envió una mirada asesina por el rabillo del ojo y continuó caminando. Tenía dolor de cabeza y lo último que quería escuchar eran los gritos del montón de basura que tenía por guardianes.

Escuchó como el albino regresaba a donde estaban los demás con pisadas fuertes.

Salió de ese lugar, respirando un poco de aire fresco en un intento de calmarse. Necesitaba enfriarse la cabeza o se cargaría un par de edificios, cosa que no le pareció tan mala idea.

En el trayecto recordó que no tenía la dirección del hotel y que había dejado su equipaje abandonado en el aeropuerto. Consideró llamarle al estúpido tiburón, -porque no iba a regresar a ese asqueroso lugar-, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Así que al final estaba varado en un pueblo que casi no conocía y sin un centavo, porque sabía, por anteriores experiencias, que en todo Namimori no había una maldita casa de cambio, así que las pocas liras que traía no le servían de nada.

Maldijo a Tsunayoshi por vivir en un pueblo tan problemático. Si no fuera por que quería verlo y abrazarlo romperle la cara a patadas, no habría ido a un lugar como éste.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque al que había llegado sin saber cómo, dejando salir toda al aura negra que cargaba -asustando de paso a un par de pueblerinos- y recordó la primera vez que había estado ahí.

_-Hey, ¿por qué se supone que estamos en este pueblucho?-se quejaba Xanxus a los 14 años._

_-Ma, Xanxus-kun, no hables así. Es un pueblo muy bonito, ¿no te parece?_

_-Tch, responde la pregunta, anciano._

_Escuchó al mayor soltar una risa disimulada -Venimos a visitar a unos amigos._

_-¿Y que tengo yo que ver con tus amigos?_

_-Vamos, prometo que te divertirás, además- El Noveno dejó de hablar cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar __de repente.-Permíteme un segundo._

_Tsk, genial. Primero el anciano lo arrastraba a un pueblo que no conocía y en donde el sol parecía traer algo en contra suya, para después dejarlo botado por el trabajo._

_Se giró, dispuesto a encontrar un maldito lugar dónde sentarse dentro del parque que cruzaba instantes antes junto al viejo. Pero en cuanto volteó, se encontró con una escena que, sin saber por qué, le perturbó._

_Sentado en el suelo y con apariencia de haberse caído hace poco, se encontraba un niño, de no más de 5 años, llorando a un volumen tan alto que parecía que le acababan de arrancar un brazo. _

_Y realmente Xanxus se preguntó por qué no lo había escuchado hasta ahora._

_Se intentó acercar un poco, indeciso -aunque no lo admitiría después-, y es que Xanxus tenía una gran debilidad: las cosas pequeñas y lindas; y ese niño, con el cabello castaño, esponjoso y revuelto, los grandes ojos que permanecían cerrados por el llanto, las mejillas rojas -ve tú a saber por qué- y las pequeñas manitas en su cara, era lo más tierno que había visto Xanxus a sus cortos 14 años._

_Terminó de llegar hasta donde estaba el menor, y preguntó, intentando por una vez en la vida, sonar amable. -Oi, mocoso, deja de llorar.- ... Pero fallando miserablemente._

_El niño se le quedó viendo unos segundos, con una carita de confusión tan linda que al pelinegro se le colorearon un poco las mejillas. Pero le duró poco el gusto, porque el infante se soltó a llorar aún más fuerte, mientras se echaba a correr, gritando "demonio" "monstduo de ojos dojos" y demás sandeces que terminaron de arruinar el humor de Xanxus. Estaba por ir detrás del maldito mocoso y enseñarle que tan demoniaco podría ser, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándole a lo lejos._

_-Xanxus-kun~ disculpa la tardanza, Coyote tenía un par de dudas sobre un asunto, nada de importancia.-le restó importancia con una mano. -Vamos._

_Se giró, comenzando a caminar a paso molesto, con el viejo a un lado._

_-¿Pasó algo, Xanxus-kun?_

_-Hmp- Profirió en respuesta. No estaba de humor para aguantar jodidas preguntas._

_Al poco tiempo -en el cual el sol había decidido quemarle los sesos-, llegaron a una casa con un jardín, el cual estaba repleto de uniformes de minero recién lavados. Alzó una ceja interrogante, ¿algún personaje extraño aparecería? Al parecer no, porque el Noveno se veía relajado._

_Siguió al viejo hasta la entrada de aquella casa, parecía que el otro ya había estado aquí, porque caminaba de lo más confiado. Le escuchó tocar el timbre e inconscientemente se tensó, preparándose para lo que sea que fuera a salir._

_Pero su concentración se fue al garete cuando la puerta se abrió y la cosa más hermosa que haya visto corrió disparado a lo brazos del anciano, con una sonrisa gigantesca y un sonrojo de alegría._

_-¡Ji-chan! ¡Viniste al cumpleaños de Tsuna-chan!-Gritó feliz el pequeño castaño._

_... ¿Pequeño castaño?_

_-¡¿El mocoso del parque?!- Reaccionó Xanxus._

_-¿Eh?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el niño y el anciano._

_-E-e t-tú ...demonio ¡El demonio de ojos dojos!- Exclamó antes de echarse a llorar._

Chasqueó la lengua, Tsunayoshi era un maldito llorón en ese tiempo. Aunque no es como si hubiera cambiado mucho, en realidad. Recordó cuando se volvieron a ver por el conflicto de los anillos. El castaño se había paralizado de miedo y por poco se orinaba encima.

Soltó una risa, que a oídos de cualquiera sonaría malvada, aunque en realidad sólo era una carcajada divertida. El adolescente tampoco había cambiado físicamente, aún conservaba esos grandes ojos color miel que lo perturbaron en un comienzo, echándole la culpa al parecido que tenían con los del viejo, también mantenía ese cabello esponjoso, que te provocaba unas ganas casi irrefrenables de acariciarlo y revolverlo más de lo que ya estaba., pero sobre todo, conservaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa, que te hacía sonreír inconscientemente.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio ante el meloso recuerdo.

Y aún así se levantó de la banca, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar al cual había querido regresar más veces de las que podía recordar. El lugar en el que vivió tanto con él.

Se dirigió a la casa de los Sawada.

* * *

**ESTO ES MUY IMORTANTE.  
**

**Escribo eso con la poca batería que me queda.**

**Se acaba de joder mi cargador (probablemente mi computadora también) así que tendré que esta un tiempo sin subir. **

**Enserio lo siento! Es que el malito timbre sonó y me espanté y salté y la lap murió D':**

**Por eso mismo subo antes el 3, pa' que al menos no se queden con las ganas.**

**También estoy guardando los demás capítulos, que ya tenía.**

**Waaaa Lo siento!**


End file.
